Grass and Wine
by shadows-in-red
Summary: HM:BTN Jack(the farmer char.) x the Doctor (his name is Tim, but i don't like that name, so i changed it to Ted,lol). Uh.. Jack collaspes and goes to the Clinic
1. Default Chapter

**Grass and Wine **

Chapter 1: Mid Summer's Afternoon

The cloudy sky looked even more ominous the second time Jack stared into it. As if on cue, the heavens crackled and for a moment the sky lit up as if it was the middle of a summer's afternoon.

"Well, it is the middle of a summer's afternoon…" Jack thought to himself. The rain poured down on his head, thoroughly soaking his blue and yellow toned hat, and hair that was carefully styled to stick out of it. As he trudged through the newly softened earth towards the hot springs that was 10 minutes away from his farm, he began to wonder why he came out on a days like today.

"There's been downpours like this for the past three days straight, I have no reason to go outside except to feed the animals, all the crops are being watered, I wonder when it would stop…" For as long as Jack could remember, he's been stopping over by Gotz's cottage in the mountain, and then walking up to the hot spring to grab the sweet-scented grasses that grew every season, excluding Winter. Of course the hot spring usually had more to offer than just grasses, it housed bamboo shoots and mushrooms, which he picked on occasion when he needed to. But, he usually came for the grasses. He could then sell these little treasures for 50G a piece, however, he always had another purpose for picking them.

"I never know why I have to keep seeing that look on his face, 'Thank You! That's a lot of help!' he would say, or, 'Ohhhh I love this!' whenever I gave him a bottle of wine." Jack mused. He would never admit to himself that there was just something about that man that kept drawing him back day after day, sometimes he would even work himself so hard that he would pass out, just so he could wake up the next hour with that man staring down at him.

"At least I know he appreciates my gifts," Jack grumbled as he bent down and began to pull the grass plant by its stem and tugged in an upward motion. He seemed to wander to the dark and dirty recesses of his mind when he thought for a second about what he was doing. Grasping… tugging… "Ack!!!! Must. Stop. Dirty. Thoughts." The young farmer tried his damnedess to concentrate on pulling out the roots of the plant and then stuffing it in his oversized rucksack. Doing so came with some avail, party due to drenched overalls and the cold water showering down on every part of his body. When he was done picking all the grass he wanted, he stood up and pushed away the brown hair that was plastered to his eyes. He then made his way across the green to small patch of land where the waterfall, in front of the mine, splish-splashed its way downward to the stream directly below. Jack put his rucksack down and pulled out a wet, muddy boot and held it above his head.

"Dear Goddess, what good are you? I gave you produce from my farm for 10 days straight. Do you know how much money I lost? What did I get for it? NADA, that's what! Not even one power-berry… not that I wanted one… being stronger would decrease my chances of seeing him… But what's all this I hear from the village people, that after 10 days you would grant me time in the hot springs alone with any person of my choice!? Well, you guessed it! 10 days passed by and still no hot spring date!!" The farmer leaned backwards and prepared to throw the boot into the stream, when an overpowering feminine voice entered his mind.

"_Honey, put the boot down and step away from my offering table before I send you to Carter's confession room!!" she chided him. _ Jack obeyed, then quietly asked,

"G-Goddess? Is that you?"

_"Damn straight it's me! And you got one hell of an impatient attitude, if the villagers knew you were really like this, they'd kick you out on your ass before your 3 years was up!_

"S-sorry, I didn't mea…" he managed to stammer out in fear as he backed even further away from the "offering table."

_"And if you would just shut up for a moment, I'll tell you why I never blessed you with anything."_

"…" Jack complied.

The Goddess continued in a rather seductive low voice, _"Jack, I know exactly what you desire. Power berries will not help you, and you knew this; it doesn't take stamina to see the man of your dreams. Oh! And the thing about the offerings and the hot springs, that only pertains to the opposite gender. Am I homophobic? No! Of course not! But this is how the Perverted Grand Overlord of RPG's created life, so deal with it!" _

Those last words of the Goddess, "deal with it…" reverberated in Jack's mind as her voice slowly began to dissipate from his thoughts. Immediately afterwards, he began to feel dizzy and a throbbing pain pounded on all parts of his being, before he knew it, his face made contact with the soft mud of the earth and all went pitch black.

* * *

A/N: Yep! and that was my first chapter to the first fanfic i ever wrote. 3's the doctor

So, please r&r... i need helpful critisism... something, anything, lol...

im sooo tired, im gonna sleep now


	2. Doctor, Doctor, Gimme the News

A/N: Thank you Sowragirl for reviewing! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, oh, and this one's gonna be more shonen-ai ish than the last one.

The first chappie was just about the character farmer guy (i call him jack) going out in the rain and gathering grass plants (for the doctor) near the waterfall, and the goddess makes him pass out so he can see the doctor... yea, lol, I strayed from the game alot, soo I can see why it was confusing.

anyway, onto the story 

* * *

Chapter 2: Doctor, Doctor, Gimme the News

Jack stirred on top of the soft mattress and white cotton sheets he was rested upon. Struggling to open his eyes, he brought his hand over his face and blocked out the blindingly bright light shining down on him. As his vision cleared, his sight was directed to a masculine figure donning a clean white coat and that stereotypical metal circle thing on his forehead. The young farmer put his hands behind him and tried to push himself up when strong hands rested on his shoulders and coaxed him back down. It was then that Jack realized that he was cleaned up and out of his sopping wet work clothes, and in a fresh pair of pajamas. They must have been the Doctor's clothes, because they were slightly large on him, therefore they couldn't be Elli's. Blood quickly rushed to Jack's cheeks at the thought of the Doctor undressing him and then redressing him in his own pajamas. He turned his head to the side in a desperate attempt to hide his blush, when the Doctor spoke softly, yet still maintaining his expressionless face.

"Jack, you've been working yourself much too hard recently. You know better than to go outside on a day like this. I'll give you a check up as soon as I'm finished with these papers."

"I thought Elli did most of the paperwork here…" the farmer wondered rather absentmindedly.

"She does, but she's out for the rest of the week, it's her Grandmother's 75th birthday today, and she figured it would be best to spend the entire week with her and Stu, her little nephew," the doctor replied while filling out the forms he had on his lap.

"Well, that's nice of her…" his voice trailed off as he began doing mental jumps for joy and thinking _"Oh snap! I can have a week alone with the Doctor! Score! Well… hopefully, literally."_ He grinned inwardly and glanced over at the Doctor with a mischievous glare in his eyes. The Doctor was still engrossed in his work and didn't notice the hungry stare of dark blue eyes that burned into him from the man lying on the bed.

"You know, Doctor, I never learned your real name before…" he timidly mentioned.

"Oh really?" the Doctor said with a sheepish tone, "Sorry… Uh… my real name is Ted." (a/n, I changed his name to Ted, cause I hate the name Tim, and Jack and Ted sounds better anyway)

Jack snickered, "Cough, like Teddy bear, cough!"

Ted's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the thought of being called that ridiculous name so he retaliated jokingly, "Yea, call me that again, and you're in store for a huge injection of BodigizerXXXL."

"Yea, right, like you even made this said "XXXL" version of Bodigizer… so bite me!" Jack replied as he pulled down the bottom lid of his right eye and stuck out his tongue.

Seizing the moment, Ted passed on the "bite me" part (a/n at least for now ) and immediately stuck a wooden depressor deep into his patient's wet mouth. Jack's jaw dropped and he whimpered at the shock of having his tongue molested by a wooden stick.

"Now, open your mouth wider and say, 'Ahhhhhhhhh,'" The Doctor demonstrated in a deep, sexy tone that was definitely not meant to be so seductive, but somehow ended up like that, anyway. Jack could tell that Ted was also surprised by rich sound that flowed so smoothly through his mouth; as far as he knew, the Doctor had never used that tone before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" Jack repeated, as he felt the butterflies fluttering around in the pit of his stomach explode like a super nova. Waves of intense heat coursed its way through his body, hitting every stimulating area, before returning to the pit of his stomach, where the feeling lingered, like the red glowing of burnt coals on a campfire.

"Goood…" Ted mumbled as he pulled out a tiny flashlight and inspected the insides of Jack's throat. "Mmmmm… hmmmm…" he mumbled some more in that deep dark tone of his, "Ahh… Ohhhh…" Ted took out the wooden stick and looked up at Jack with trademark straight face. Jack couldn't help but notice all the beautiful features on the doctor's face- his wolf grey eyes and the way they narrowed when he was serious (which is usually all the time); the way his pitch black hair, with natural highlights that matched the color of his eyes, fell delicately across his face; the way his rosy pink lips always held an uncaring expression. The young farmer was lost in a spell that the doctor secretly conjured to make him gaze with greedy, hunger-filled eyes. The secret spell was broken quite abruptly when Ted spoke:

"I have your diagnosis…" he said rather dryly.

"Hai…?" Jack responded, sounding a little _too _desperate.

"I have come to the conclusion that… you're sick," Ted affirmed in the most serious sounding voice he could create. His face showed no emotion either, but on the inside the doctor was dying of laugher as he watched his patient fall off the soft bed, face first into the floor.

Jack pushed himself up a little too quickly, which cause him to have slight double vision. "_I guess, I am sick,_" he thought to himself, "_but…" _

"I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT MYSELF!!" Jack yelled, while raising a fist to his face and a foom-foom promptly appeared on his temple.

With this, Ted broke down and let out a bursting laugh, holding his hands to his stomach he exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Kami-sama! That was great! Ahhh… Ok, seriously," the doctor went back to his normal expressionless face, "You have a pretty bad case of heat exhaustion. You've been working much too hard on that farm recently, and it's been an extra hot summer this year… probably the reason for all the thunderstorms, anyway, in a nutshell, you haven't been drinking enough water. My prescription is that I want you to stay here for the rest of the week, or until you're feeling better. R&R are really the only things that cure this…"

Jack paused for a moment to think, half his brain was saying, _"Score" _and the other half was saying, "_What about my farm…"_ but he managed to answer with:

"Yea, that's alright with me, but can you send someone to the forest sprites and tell them that they need to take care of my animals for a week, and that the payment is one bag of flour."

"That sounds reasonable, in fact, Elli should be stopping in soon, to grab a hidden birthday present for her grandmother. I'll tell her to get Jeff, at the supermarket, to ask the sprites. So, for now, just lie down and get some rest, we'll eat dinner soon."

At this, Jack nodded and fell backwards on the bed beneath him and promptly turned over on his side. Ted got up from his chair and quietly walked out of the room; again, not noticing the pair of sharp blue eyes gazing dreamily at his nicely formed ass, as he strode out of his patient's view.

* * *

Oh! I don't own Harvest Moon... My friend lent it to me and I never gave it back


End file.
